It's a Love Story
by darthvair65
Summary: It's all about the happy ending. Response to the KH kink meme for Riku/Sora, marriage proposal and ensuing sex. Title and song referred to are indeed Taylor Swift's "Love Story," which helped inspire the fluffiness.


Pairing: Riku/Sora  
Kink: Marriage proposal and ensuing sex. Return fic if author includes back story, lots of romance/WAFF, and multiple orgasms to make it NAUGHTY.

Title: It's a Love Story

"Riku, if I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to be romantic," Sora teased.

"If you didn't know better, I'd say you were delusional." Riku smirked.

"Whatever you say," Sora smiled knowingly, turning back to look out at the brilliant sunset of New Orleans. They'd been travelling together for years now, and had only recently discovered this world; after stumbling into a chase involving a missing princess, a singing alligator, and a literal frog prince, Princess Tiana made sure they were always welcome. Music from the jazz parlors lining the streets below often filtered into their apartment, filling Sora with a sense of calm and contentment. Here they could just sit out on their balcony and listen to the music, watching the sunsets and sunrises at their own leisure, with no Heartless or Nobodies to worry about. It had become their safe haven, though they rarely had the chance to visit.

Until Riku suddenly decided they were going to take a week off from helping rebuild the worlds and stay secluded in New Orleans, which was a little suspicious in Sora's mind.

"Is it working?" Riku asked conspiratorially, whispering in his ear hesitantly.

Sora broke out into a full-on grin. "I won't tell a soul," he assured his boyfriend.

There was another pregnant silence, broken only by a trumpet's faint bravado and the sound of Riku liking his lips and taking a breath. Sora glanced up at him, surprised that Riku looked nervous.

"Sora," Riku said, clearing his throat.

"Yeah."

"We've been together for . . . five years now, right?"

"Yeah. Look, if this is about that anniversary, I told you I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. I'm just glad to be here with you."

"No – that's not – five years, right?"

Sora nodded. After they'd returned from defeating Xemnas, Riku had taken to encouraging Sora and Kairi to get together, like everyone had expected. Finally Sora had gotten fed up and launched himself at Riku, tackling him to the sand on the play island, and planted a kiss on his lips. He remembered pulling back and taking in Riku's saucer-wide eyes, wondering if that was the best or worst thing he'd ever done.

'So girls aren't really your thing,' Riku had said, sounding very uncertain of his own voice.

Sora smacked him in the arm. 'Duh.' Mirth had shone in Riku's eyes when he pulled him close and sealed their lips again.

They took each other to their proms, but skipped out early to camp out on the play island and watch the stars, though they did spend some of the time making out of course. Once Sora finished school they left Destiny Islands, travelling to see the worlds and catch up with friends. Sora even introduced an understandably sheepish Riku to Santa Claus, who somehow managed to leave a present for them on their Gummi. Sora couldn't help but giggle madly whenever he thought about opening that box to find a varied assortment of condoms and lube. Riku refused to return to Christmas Town after that.

"And . . . you're not planning on breaking up with me, are you?" Riku asked, taking Sora out of his reverie.

"Not in the near future, no," Sora chuckled. "Come on now, what's this about?"

Riku cleared his throat again. "Ahem, uh, well." Riku glanced at him nervously. "Will you marry me?"

"Are you serious?"

Riku made a little noise of defeat and humiliation.

Sora stared up at him, wide-eyed and slack-jawed. "Oh my god, you're serious."

Riku felt his heart, already barely maintaining a tremulous balance, drop into his lower stomach and shatter.

"Yes!" Sora exclaimed triumphantly, launching himself at Riku and knocking him out of the chair they were sharing.

"Wait, what?" Riku asked blankly after recovering from his fall.

"I said 'yes,' dummy!" Sora laughed, wrapping his arms around Riku and kissing him firmly.

An ecstatic sound burst from Riku's throat and he deepened the kiss, arms wrapped firmly around Sora's body.

Sora kissed him hungrily and moved so he was straddling Riku's hips. He tore away from the kiss abruptly, his lips just a hairsbreadth from Riku's as he breathed heavily and declared, as if it were divine revelation, "We should have sex."

Riku snorted. "Not out here, we're not." He pushed Sora up so he was standing, and stood himself. Sora immediately hopped up and attached himself to Riku like a koala. With the man-koala in his arms Riku made for their bed, pushing gossamer curtains (which doubled as an anti-mosquito agent as well as part of the Romantic Atmosphere) aside as he entered their bedroom. Since Sora seemed unlikely to let go of him any time soon Riku climbed on the bed with Sora still attached before collapsing on top of him. Sora giggled a little, tightening his grip and shifting his hips up, which earned him a groan from his partner. This position pressed Riku's erection right up against Sora's ass, and Sora loved feeling his lover all around and inside him. Riku reached behind his neck to dislodge Sora's clasped hands, which in turn grasped the coverlet to give him some sort of leverage.

Riku pulled back, forcing Sora's legs to release him as well. He hovered over Sora's legs and groin as he laved his tongue over his exposed belly button, meeting Sora's gaze through his silver bangs. Sora felt a sudden surge of heat pooling in his groin as he watched Riku's tongue dip into his belly button, and quivered at the sensation and the knowledge that Riku probably intended to play with him a little bit, to make him come multiple times before Riku would fuck him senseless.

Riku's hands slipped under Sora's shirt and slid slowly up his torso, dragging his tank top up until it bunched under his armpits while planting kisses along his abdomen. He continued his ministrations, leaving tell-tale red patches in his wake, while his hands traveled up again to thumb over Sora's nipples, teasing the peaked flesh.

Sora gave a breathy gasp, arching under his exploring hands as Riku moved farther up, his thigh now pressing insistently against Sora's throbbing groin. Then Riku's tongue dragged over the raised flesh, teasing it with the tip before his lips enclosed around it and sucked. Sora jolted, moaning and threading his fingers into Riku's hair to hold him in place. Sweat began to form on his skin as he arched underneath his lover, beading and dripping down his body slowly.

When Riku finally released him Sora gazed down at him breathlessly, his cock achingly hard and pressing firmly against Riku's thigh. His lover sat back up and gazed down at him; Riku smirked at the sight of the erection tenting his boxers. He began pulling them off, and Sora groaned when his cock bobbed free of its confines, the head already dripping with precome.

Then Riku's mouth descended around Sora's cock, hot and wet and fuck, let's not forget his tongue.

Riku had the most sinfully amazing tongue, Sora had thought on many occasions when his coherency wasn't challenged by said tongue. It was always an afterthought, as would be expected when there's a hot tongue swirling and stroking around your cock or when it's teasing your entrance before thrusting inside. Or licking come off your stomach. Or –

The point is, Riku could do some amazing things with his tongue.

Riku was holding Sora's hips tightly as he arched off the bed, taking Sora's cock to the root and swallowing around the head. Sora's gasped and jerked his hips, tugging on Riku's hair as he felt himself reach the edge, the penultimate moment before achieving orgasm . . . and Riku did several things at once: a slick finger slipped inside him and pressed hard against his prostate; Riku's thumb pressed against his perineum, producing a shocking jolt of pleasure which shot up his spine; and he sucked the head of Sora's cock down his throat, letting his throat muscles contract and massage the head.

Sora felt his orgasm overtake him; blindsided by its intensity he cried out, his toes curling and coming down Riku's throat. Riku continued to do those three things, and not a few seconds later Sora felt a second orgasm rip through him. Sora came screaming at the second one, collapsing to pant heavily against the sweat-soaked sheets. Riku climbed over him, leaning in to kiss Sora deeply with the taste of Sora's come still on his tongue.

Sora rode him that night, whispering sweet nothings in his ear as he moved over him, using the headboard to steady himself. Riku, leaned back against the headboard and their pillows, never stopped touching or kissing or saying over and over, "I love you" as if Sora hadn't known all along.

Epilogue

They had their ceremony on the beach of the play island, where they'd first met seventeen years before, with Kairi acting as a 'groomsmaid.' Mickey, Donald and Goofy arrived as well, which made the interactions even more interesting once Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, and some of their other friends arrived. Sora and Riku both looked suitably handsome for the event, though it was decidedly more casual than most weddings. They wrote their own vows, and by the time they were done there was more than one teary eye in the audience.

After the ceremony they all came together to meet with the grooms and wish them good luck. Kairi put on some music as the sun set, and they made a bonfire out on the sand.

Sora had to admit that it wasn't really much of a party, but it was with friends so it didn't matter. But something flickered in his eyes and heart when the song changed, a warm feeling filling his chest. He didn't know the song, in fact he was sure he'd never heard it before in his life, but he grasped Riku's hand and smiled.

Even with his practice in Atlantica, Sora never figured he'd be one for country music, and in all his life Riku never thought of himself as one for dancing in the first place.

But in the end they danced all the same.


End file.
